


The Right Place

by Blink_Blue



Series: S4 Fics [1]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Coda, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: That’s… the best rejection I could have asked for.A Coliver 4.01 Coda.





	The Right Place

_“That’s… the best rejection I could have asked for.”_

The truth is that they’re not ready for a  _‘yes’_. No matter how badly he wants it, how desperately he yearns to hide away in their safe, little hole of a life… between the whirlwind insanity of the past year, and the guilt of knowing he’d somehow managed to drag Oliver into his mess… he knows, without a doubt, that they are not in the right place for wedding bells.

He hopes one day they will be. He wants it more than anything in the world. That thought never ceases to startle him.

And despite all their proclamations of love, along with Oliver’s (joking) insistence that he would dump him if Connor didn’t give him an answer soon, he knows he owes it to them both to get his shit together before he chains Oliver to him for the rest of their lives.

“I figure maturity might be the way to go,” Connor murmurs against Oliver’s lips when they finally part. “No more bullshit. Gonna own up to my crap like… I don’t know, a goddamn adult, or something,” he says with a wry grin.

Oliver chuckles softly. He nods his head, his hand still cupping Connor’s cheek. “It’s a good look on you.”

Connor grins and closes his eyes. He takes the moment to enjoy their closeness, until Oliver speaks again.

“Were you serious? About what you said? Having kids? And a house? And being… boring?”

Five years ago, Connor Walsh would have scoffed at the idea. He would have laughed like it was a big joke at someone else’s expense, and then sauntered off in the opposite direction. The mask on his face would have said domesticity isn’t for him. It’s  _beneath_ him. But really, it was only fear holding him back.

And now… now he’s seen things that terrify him to his core. And a life with the man who makes him happy, makes him feel safe and loved and  _wanted…_ it doesn’t scare him nearly as much.

“Yeah,” Connor says softly. “I don’t know, maybe one day… If we’re ever in the right place. Why not?”

A grin spreads wide on Oliver’s lips. His eyes crinkle at the corners as he gives a slow shake of his head. “After all this time, how do you still manage to surprise me?”

Connor rolls his eyes and pulls away slightly. “There’s still things you don’t know about me,” he says with an arrogant air of mystery.

Oliver raises his eyebrows. The smile falters on his face and Connor can see the wary skepticism in his eyes. “Really?” He deadpans. “You’re joking.”

“Nothing as bad as murder!”

“Alright,” Oliver snorts, as acceptance slowly takes over. He nods his head reluctantly. “I guess I’m still learning new things about you.”

“All the more reason we should wait,” Connor says softly. Nothing hurts worse than regret. And he dreads the day Oliver comes to his senses, realizing he’d made a terrible mistake in getting involved with him. He might not survive it.

“I guess you’re right.”

Their hands are still clasped together. Connor looks down at their linked fingers before grinning. “How’s that self-esteem doing?” He asks slyly.

“It’s improving,” Oliver says slowly. He arches an eyebrow. “Could be better though.”

Connor leans over and gets a hand on the back of Oliver’s neck, pulling him close. He kisses him with enough force to make the other man gasp, and uses his grip to pull Oliver’s body on top of his own.

Connor grins against his lips and Oliver returns the challenge.

“Then let’s make it better.”

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)


End file.
